Air handling systems in commercial buildings utilize filtering apparatus for removing particulate material from the air flow passing through the air handling unit. These filtering apparatuses impact the measure of running the HVAC and air handling units because pressure drops caused by the filters directly increase energy requirements for moving air. Therefore, inherent within filtering air for particulate removal is an energy measure related to pressure drop across the filter.
Determination of the most appropriate filter apparatus to be utilized in the air handling unit can be dependent on multiple factors including whether the building is a standard office building or a clean room requiring HEPA or ULPA filters. Furthermore, with a wide variety of filtering apparatuses available for installation, determining the most appropriate or most efficient filtering apparatus can be exceptionally difficult.
Additionally, systems provided for the analysis of filtering use measurements often do not take into account appropriate building or air handling unit parameters. When determining energy measure calculations for a given filter, therefore, it is the case that the values determined are incorrect since they rely upon incorrect assumptions as to the data, and incorrect methods for measurement estimation. These incorrect assumptions may further magnify the total energy measure associated with filter use. As a result, selection of filtering apparatus options, or determination of particular filtering apparatus to be utilized in a specified environment, may be erroneously made based upon inaccurate measure estimations.